Jealous guy
by Romy92
Summary: Jasper lleva varios días sintiendo celos de Edward, ya que éste se lleva demasiado bien con Alice. A pesar de ser el más empático de los vampiros, Jasper no sabe cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento. One-Shot. Jasper&Alice. Regalo para BeLenCitta.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Jealous guy-**

Intentaba leer por enésima vez la primera frase del libro que tenía entre las manos, pero las risitas de Edward y de Alice en el piso de arriba conseguían descentrarme. Desvié mi mirada hacia ellos cuando hicieron acto de presencia bajando las escaleras, y alcé disimuladamente una ceja. ¿Por qué diantres tenían que llevarse tan bien? Se suponía que no debía importarme, y la verdad era que llevaba una semana repitiéndomelo a mí mismo como si de un mantra se tratara, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hacía sólo un par de semanas que Alice y yo habíamos encontrado a los Cullen, y para la felicidad de mi compañera y para mi desgracia, ella ya se llevaba de maravilla con todos los miembros de la familia. Claro, se podía decir que Alice ya los_ conocía _con anterioridad, y aunque no hubiera sido así, su carácter risueño y cariñoso hubiera conseguido que la aceptaran en cualquier lugar. A mí, en cambio, me estaba costando bastante más hacerme a la idea de que ya formaba parte de su aquelarre, pero sabía que con el tiempo lograría aceptarlo. Lo que más me molestaba de todo eso era que Alice estuviera tan encantada con Edward. Ya me había avisado con antelación de que con él mantendría un vínculo especial por el tema de que sus dones eran, de cierta manera, parecidos, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que se llevarían _tan_ bien.

No conseguía entender por qué, en cambio, no me importaba tanto que congeniara con Emmett, que siempre la estaba molestando cariñosamente y siempre andaban jugando; aunque luego me dije a mí mismo que sí lo entendía. Emmett ya tenía esposa, y gracias a mi don era totalmente consciente de que estaba enamoradísimo de Rosalie, mientras que su cariño hacia Alice era puramente fraternal. Con Edward, en cambio, aquello se me hacía bastante más difícil. Él estaba soltero y no parecía estar enamorado de nadie, pero ¿quién me decía a mí que no comenzaría a tener sentimientos más profundos hacia Alice? No había ninguna señal que me lo negara, más bien todo lo contrario, pues últimamente se pasaban el día riendo y yendo de un lado para el otro juntos, cosa que me exasperaba. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirme mal por pensar de ese modo. Había hecho todo lo posible para que Alice fuera feliz, y en aquellos momentos lo estaba siendo, ya que sus emociones no dejaban lugar a dudas. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan desolado? Claro, porque no era yo el causante de aquella felicidad.

Volví a la realidad cuando percibí la harmoniosa risa de Alice muy cerca de mí, y fingí tener toda mi concentración en el libro que intentaba leer desde hacía horas.

–Jazz, Edward y yo nos vamos a cazar, ¿te apetece venir con nosotros?

Desvié mi mirada hacia Alice, que me sonreía ampliamente, y luego hacia mi "hermano", que me observaba de una forma que no supe descifrar. ¿Qué debía responder? Tenía sed, desde luego que tenía sed, pues así había sido desde que comencé a ser un vampiro vegetariano, pero no me apetecía demasiado meterme en medio de sus bromas ni de sus risas. Yo no solía reírme muy a menudo, y en cambio ellos lo hacían a todas horas, así que seguramente estaría bastante fuera de lugar. No obstante, asentí con un movimiento seco de mi cabeza, consiguiendo que Alice sonriera aún más ampliamente y se pusiera en pie de un salto. Yo, por mi parte, dejé el libro sobre la mesita que tenía delante y me levanté del sofá con un suspiro innecesario. Comprobé que Edward continuaba mirándome del mismo modo que antes, e intenté disimular mi pésimo humor con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Fuera lo que fuera que quisiera, ya me lo diría.

Salimos de casa a paso humano, pero una vez estuvimos fuera, comenzamos a correr a velocidad vampírica, pasando cerca de los árboles como tres exhalaciones. Me dije a mí mismo que no tenía por qué seguir sufriendo, que lo mejor sería hablar con Alice y aclararlo todo. Era cierto que no había notado ningún cambio en sus sentimientos respecto a mí, pero no podía evitar sentirme celoso cada vez que veía lo mucho que se divertía con Edward. Por ejemplo, sabía que le gustaba mucho más jugar al ajedrez con él que conmigo, pues mientras que ella preveía cada una de las jugadas de Edward, él leía las de Alice en su mente, y así podían pasarse horas y horas. Cuando yo jugaba con ella, por más que me esforzaba en no tomar ninguna decisión definitiva para que Alice no viera mis intenciones, siempre terminaba perdiendo porque mi mente iba demasiado deprisa y me decidía mucho antes de mover pieza.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para alejar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos. En aquel instante tenía que concentrarme en cazar, en nada más. Me detuve abruptamente cuando percibí el aroma de un ciervo, e inhalé profundamente llenando mis pulmones con su efluvio para poder determinar en qué dirección se encontraba. Cuando lo tuve localizado eché a correr en esa dirección, y en menos de quince minutos ya hube saciado mínimamente mi sed con tres ciervos que, al parecer, se habían alejado de su manada. Aún así, seguía bastante sediento. La sangre animal sólo conseguía mantenerme a raya, nunca me saciaba por completo. La aborrecía bastante, pero me repetía mí mismo que aquel sacrificio era por Alice. Negué lentamente con la cabeza y caminé a paso humano por el bosque, hasta que me encontré de nuevo con Alice y con Edward.

– ¿Ya has cazado? –me preguntó mi compañera acercándose a mí dando saltitos, y yo asentí en silencio. –Qué bien. Yo aún no. Edward ha sido más rápido que yo, esta vez.

–Son los años de práctica.

Alice le sacó la lengua a nuestro "hermano" consiguiendo que éste riera y que yo rodara los ojos internamente. Durante una milésima de segundo, sólo eso, me rondó por la cabeza la extraña idea de marcharme. Pero no de volver a la casa de los Cullen, sino de marcharme de aquella ciudad y de aquel estado. Puede que incluso de aquel país. ¿Qué más daba? ¿A quién le iba a importar? Alice estaría feliz con aquella familia y yo podría dejar de ser vegetariano. Todos contentos, pues. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intenté detener el torrente de pensamientos inapropiados recitando en mi cabeza los nombres de los militares que tuve a mi cargo durante la guerra, pero fue demasiado tarde. Edward y Alice me observaban fijamente, el primero sorprendido a más no poder, y mi compañera con una profunda tristeza marcada en el rostro.

Quise explicarme, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía sentido mentir, pues me saldría el tiro por la culata. Era imposible mentirle a Edward, y Alice ya había visto lo suficiente de mi estúpida "decisión" como para intentar cambiarla. No tenía salida. Pero diablos, ¿cómo iba a explicar que había tenido esa visión si yo lo último que quería era separarme de Alice?

–Estás equivocado, Jasper –Edward fue el primero en hablar. –Nada es como tú te piensas. Sólo somos amigos.

Aquella información no consiguió tranquilizarme, sólo ponerme más nervioso. No me gustaba que Edward escarbara en mi mente de aquella manera, y mucho menos que descubriera lo que había estado pensando sobre él últimamente. Pero, por otra parte, ¿de qué modo iba a explicarle a mi compañera aquellos celos tan irracionales?

Alice frunció el ceño cuando miró a Edward y después volvió a mirarme a mí. No supe si estaba triste o enfadada, pues ambos sentimientos pugnaban por salir de ella con fuerza.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? –inquirió cruzándose de brazos cual niña pequeña.

Al parecer ella no estaba al tanto de mis celos, y no sabía si alegrarme de ello o no, pues tarde o temprano debería explicarle lo que sucedía. Alice no iba a darse por vencida hasta saber qué ocurría.

–No soy yo quien debe explicártelo –le respondió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa que sólo consiguió molestarme más. _Estúpido lector de mentes_. –Tranquilo, Jasper. Sólo habla con ella.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solos en medio del bosque. En aquel momento percibí un cambio de emociones en Alice, y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba tan enfadada como antes. Sólo estaba mucho más triste.

– ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó en voz muy baja, acercándose un pasito a mí. – ¿Quieres irte de aquí?

Respiré hondo innecesariamente y cerré los ojos intentando ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿En realidad quería irme?

–No, no quiero –respondí finalmente.

– ¿Entonces…?

–No lo sé. No sé a qué ha venido ese pensamiento.

Alice parpadeó seguidamente e hizo un puchero que consiguió destrozarme un poco más el corazón inerte que aún conservaba en el pecho.

– Jazz… lo siento.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender. ¿Se estaba disculpando?

– ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

–Porque soy una egoísta. Sabes que siempre supe que tú serías mi futuro, pero de alguna forma te obligué a venir conmigo a buscar a los Cullen y a convertirte en vegetariano. Y ahora…. Supongo que comprendo que quieras marcharte. Y… si eso es lo que deseas, yo… iré contigo, si es que aún me quieres a tu lado –decretó en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, como si tuviera vergüenza. Quise detenerla porque estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, pero no pude hacerlo cuando continuó hablando: –No quiero que te vayas sin mí. Sobre todas las cosas quiero estar contigo. Es cierto que también deseo estar con los Cullen, pero si he de elegir… Me quedo contigo.

Parpadeé seguidamente, anonadado tras escuchar aquellas palabras, y fue entonces cuando me decidí a hablar.

–Alice, ni quiero, ni voy a irme. Jamás te pediría que lo dejaras todo para venirte conmigo. Sé que ahora eres completamente feliz porque estás con los Cullen, y…

–Y porque estoy contigo –me interrumpió bajito, haciéndome sonreír quedamente.

–Sí. Pero no me voy a marchar de aquí. Y tú tampoco.

–Entonces… ¿por qué has pensado en irte? ¿Por qué en irte solo?

Carraspeé inútilmente y me metí las manos en los bolsillos. Ésa era la parte difícil.

–Es que… digamos que… Desde hace unos días estoy un poco… molesto por algo.

El ceño de Alice se frunció levemente.

– ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué?

Suspiré y me dije a mí mismo que debía ser valiente. Al fin y al cabo, en mis años como humano, había sido el Mayor más joven de la caballería de Texas; no podía acobardarme por una nimiedad como esa.

–Por tu relación con Edward –admití al cabo de unos largos segundos en los que apenas dejé de mirar mis usadas botas.

Después observé a Alice en silencio, esperando ansiosamente su reacción. Pero no ocurrió nada. Se limitó a mirarme sin mover ni un solo músculo.

– ¿Mi relación… con Edward?

–Es que… os lleváis muy bien. Siempre os estáis riendo y estáis juntos…

–Jazz, eso no es cierto. Sabes que paso gran parte de mi tiempo contigo.

Me encogí de hombros levemente, sin saber qué más añadir a mi defensa.

– ¿Lo que te ocurre es que estás celoso? –me preguntó directamente, escondiendo una sonrisa para no molestarme.

Pero no estaba molesto, sino avergonzado. Jamás había estado celoso de ningún hombre, pues desde que nos conocimos, Alice nunca había socializado con ningún vampiro y yo jamás había tenido tales problemas. Por eso me era tan nuevo aquel amargo sentimiento.

–Supongo que sí.

Medio segundo después de haberlo admitido, me encontré rodeado por los delgados brazos de Alice y escuché su cantarina risa muy cerca de mi oído.

–Pero si no hay motivos para que lo estés, Jazz. Me llevo muy bien con Edward, sí, pero también me llevo así de bien con Carlisle, con Emmett, con Esme y con Rosalie.

La observé con una ceja alzada y con los brazos a mis costados. Ella, por su parte, tenía los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y sus manos me acariciaban suavemente la nuca.

–Edward está soltero –repliqué cual niño pequeño, consiguiendo que Alice volviera a reírse suavemente.

– ¿Y qué? Él está soltero, pero yo no. Yo ya tengo un novio al que adoro y al que estuve esperando durante veintiocho años. ¿Crees que te habría esperado tanto si mi destino hubiera sido enamorarme de Edward?

Observé fijamente a mi compañera, que me miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras esperaba a que le respondiera. Aquel razonamiento me hizo recapacitar pues, afortunadamente, Alice tenía razón. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en mis labios, y fue entonces cuando mis brazos envolvieron la cintura de _mi_ _novia_.

–Supongo que no –respondí finalmente, haciéndola sonreír más ampliamente.

–Supone usted bien. Y ahora, ¿me prometes que no te vas a ir? –insistió, acariciándome distraídamente la nuca.

–No me iré contigo… –le dije, consiguiendo que su sonrisa desapareciera repentinamente de su rostro. –… ni sin ti. Digamos que simplemente no me voy a ir. Te quiero demasiado como para hacer tal estupidez…

Un segundo después me encontré silenciado por sus labios, que se habían unido a los míos sin que yo lo viera venir. Me dije a mí mismo que le debía una disculpa a Edward, pero ya trataría ese tema cuando llegara a casa. Por el momento, estaba más ocupado besando a mi novia y a mi futura esposa.

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, tal y como le prometí a BeLenCitta, aquí tienes tu regalito. No sé si te habrá gustado el OS porque es muy sencillo, y además me ha parecido una ocasión perfecta para usar la canción de John Lennon (es preciosa, así que si no la habéis escuchado, hacedlo ;D), pues me moría de ganas por escribir algo con ella. Además de que me parece que encaja a la perfección con el Jasper de este OS ;P Espero de veras que te haya gustado y, como ya te dije, muchísimas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leer mis historias a pesar de que no te entusiasme el universo alterno ;) **

**Y obviamente, espero que os haya gustado también a todos los demás y que me lo digáis con algún review. Si no, Jasper se pondrá triste, no os dejará que lo consoléis y se vendrá conmigo (chantaje emocional xD)  
**

**Nos leemos pronto, en el nuevo capítulo de "Caprichos del destino". Xo  
**


End file.
